No me dejes
by Amalia Gaultier
Summary: Harry, Ron y otros alumnos de Hogwarts se han ofrecido para pelear en la guerra contra Voldemort. Hermione se atrasa en la biblioteca, si no se apura no volverá a ver a Ron o a Harry en algún tiempo…. O quizás nunca más.


No me dejes.  
  
Por: MissIntelligence (Fran Weasley)  
  
PG  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron y otros alumnos de Hogwarts se han ofrecido para pelear en la guerra contra Voldemort. Hermione se atrasa en la biblioteca, si no se apura no volverá a ver a Ron o a Harry en algún tiempo.. O quizás nunca más.  
  
***  
  
Sabía que esto sucedería, lo sabía. Claro la mayoría del tiempo Harry y Ron me dicen que sé todo, algo que me halaga algunas veces y me duele otras, pero que puedo decir al respecto. son mis amigos después de todo. Siempre han estado ahí para mí y han incluso puesto sus vidas en peligro por otras personas y por el mundo mágico. Eso era lo que iban a hacer ahora, dejarme aquí y quizás irse para no volver jamás. Es por eso que necesitaba correr, el tiempo se me escapaba de las manos.  
  
Agarré todas mis cosas y aventé mis libros y plumas dentro de mi bolso, no importándome lo desordenados que quedaran o que la botella de tinta se rompiera y manchara todo. ¿A quién le importaba en un momento como ese?  
  
Al salir de la biblioteca Madame Pince me miró con desaprobación, pero por primera vez no me importó, salí del lugar tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, lo que no es muy rápido ya que mis piernas son algo cortas, aunque me duela reconocerlo.  
  
Mientras corría por el pasillo pude oír los gritos y aplausos que venían de las puertas de roble cerca del Gran Hall. Ya había empezado y yo era seguramente la única que no estaba despidiendo a todo el que iba a la guerra.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore dio permiso a cualquier alumno de sexto para arriba a unirse a la guerra contra Voldemort. Harry y Ron no dudaron ni un segundo en escribir sus nombres en la lista, yo por supuesto que quise poner mi nombre pero a pedido de Harry y Ron no lo hice. Y estaba atrasada para despedirme de ellos, todo por una maldita tarea, una muy importante si lo quieres saber.  
  
Al llegar al pasillo de la escalera de mármol mi boca se abrió de impresión. Padres, amigos, familiares y todos los alumnos estaban despidiéndose de sus hijos, hermanos, primos o amigos. Era una multitud tremenda, y yo no había visto una tan grande desde en Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, lo que es algo que decir. Algunas personas estaban llorando, la mayoría mujeres, novias, madres. incluyendome. Ahí entre medio del tumulto logré ubicar a mis amigos rodeados de gente que los abrazaba y estrechaban sus manos.  
  
Me lancé hacia la multitud tratando de acercarme a Harry y a Ron.  
  
Ron.  
  
Él y yo habíamos estados embarcados en una relación que había dejado a medio Hogwarts celoso de nosotros. Al contrario de lo que mucos pensaban logramos mantener la amistad que tenían desde primer año y mezclarla con el amor que había surgido. Habían incluso hecho apuestas para ver cuanto duraban juntos, la verdad es que se aburrieron de esperar.  
  
"¡Harry! ¡Ron!" grité sobre el ruido, los sollozos y últimas conversaciones de la gente que se agrupaba afueras del Gran Hall.  
  
Ron se volvió en la dirección en la cuál estaba yo, y gracias al cielo me ayudó a pasar por el río de gente que me impedía el paso.  
  
"Creí que nunca llegarías." Dijo Ron abrazándome.  
  
"Me atrasé en la biblioteca, bien sabes que cuando leo se me pasa el tiempo volando." Respondí pasando mi mano por su pelo y aspirando su agradable aroma una vez más. "No sé que voy a hacer sin ti."  
  
"Lo mismo que haces siempre, sigue tu vida, Hermione." Dijo sonriendo y presionando sus labios suavemente sobre los míos.  
  
"Hermione." Dijo Harry apareciendo por detrás y abrazándome. "Cuídate, ¿quieres?"  
  
Yo asentí sacándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos, "No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien."  
  
"Hermione, cariño." Dijo la Señora Weasley abrazándome cariñosamente. "Que momento mas difícil, ¿no?"  
  
"El más difícil de mi vida, me temo." Dije mirando a Ron con lágrimas en mis ojos. Él dio un suspiro.  
  
"Voy a estar bien," dijo mirando a Harry por algo de apoyo, "¿Verdad?"  
  
"Si, yo cuidaré de el Hermione." Dijo Harry dando una palmadita en la cabeza de Ron como si fuera un niño de seis años.  
  
"Potter." Dijo Ron de una forma amenazadora.  
  
Harry se rió.  
  
"¡Atención a todos!" gritó una voz por encima del ruido, el profesor Dumbledor pidió la palabra. "Quisiera agradecer a todos los jóvenes y jovencitas que se han ofrecido a ayudar con este problemas que es de todos, no solamente de este pequeño grupo que acompañará a los Aurores en tareas difíciles, es problema de toda la comunidad mágica. Me temo que lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es aplaudir por la valentía que ha sido demostrada en tan poco tiempo." Dijo comenzando a aplaudir el mismo, siendo seguido por el resto de los profesores, luego por toda la multitud.  
  
Yo aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que las palmas de mis manos dolían por la fricción.  
  
"Ahora, ha llegado el momento de demostrar quienes somos y lo que podemos hacer juntos, guerreros, ¡síganme, los carruajes esperan!" dijo Dumbledore saliendo por las puertas de roble y dirigiéndose a unos carruajes que esperaba afuera.  
  
En ese momento creí que todo mi mundo se venía encima, me lancé a los brazos de Ron y comencé a sollozar. "No me dejes. Por favor, no te vayas."  
  
Ron acarició mi cabello por algún tiempo antes de decir algo, "Hermione, volveré, confía en mi."  
  
Lo miré con ojos rojos y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas, el último beso, para la eternidad o el último del mes. Nadie sabía con exactitud.  
  
"Te amo." Respiré en su hombro.  
  
"Yo más." Dijo él besando mi mejilla y alejándose entre los demás guerreros.  
  
No podía creer que se iba, que me dejaba. Lo amaba, aún lo amo.  
  
Lo único que sé y de lo que estoy segura es que no importa donde esté o lo que haga, siempre voy a estar a su lado.  
  
***  
  
A/N: HOLA!! Cortito pero bonito. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FÁ, DE VERDAD QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN!! 


End file.
